


Superhuman yet Super Forgetful

by Dreamin_Error (LuckyStudent77)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStudent77/pseuds/Dreamin_Error
Summary: EXO comeback soon, but SuperM are on a tour, so how can Baekhyun and Kai be in two places at once?? The answer is simple...Teleportation!Well, for one of them at least.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Superhuman yet Super Forgetful

The day started as any other comeback prep for the remaining EXOs, wake up and get to work immediately. What did change, however, was the agenda for the day. Sometimes it was recording vocals, sometimes choreography practice and sometimes, like today, it was a concept photoshoot. To be extra specific, today was the concept photoshoot for the individual teasers. How unfortunate it is for Kai though, his photos were needed first but he also needed to be getting ready for his concert in America for the new super group he was apart of: SuperM.

Now, being in two places at once was never really an issue for Kai, not with his superhuman power. What power? Well, you should already know, it's teleportation! It was a genius idea, to hide the EXOs powers by showing them off but selling it to the public as a concept. This was actually something common to SM, most artists have some type of power and they aren't really shy about it either, Superhuman by NCT 127 and Lucifer by SHINee for example, ever thought it was a bit of a coincidence that more than two SM artists have a supernatural concept? No, well, start thinking it.

Back to the problem currently, while Kai isn't shy about his powers and often uses it in front of people, he knows who he can and cannot be open about it to. SM staff he can appear and disappear in front of whenever he wants, but this photoshoot isn't just SM staff, a new photographer was called in for this shoot on short notice and wasn't told anything, wasn't able to sign anything to swear secrecy. This obviously causes a problem, for both Kai and Baekhyun who need to prepare in America for SuperM but also need to have their photos taken for EXO. The solution? Don't worry, Kai has one.

"Suho Hyung!" Kai called, running up to his resting leader. "I need to leave soon, call me when they need me here and cover for me is someone ask where I went! Don't worry, I'll be back in no time at all."

"Cover for you how? Say you're in the bathroom anytime someone asks? What if it's the same person who asks every hour and you can't get back yet?" He asks, already becoming stressed over the fictional situation.

Kai hums, deep in thought till he gets an amazing idea. "Oh! Just dress up as me if someone gets suspicious and say you're gonna go get medicine for food poisoning or something, that'll buy sometime!"

The leader just looks his up and down, sighs and finally says "...Kai, that's a good plan, apart from one crucial part."

"What's that?" He asks curiously.

"You're a giant, that's what!"

"Hyung, it'll be totally fine." He states very seriously.

Suho hold his gaze for a moment before giving in, 'Damn his cute looks.' He briefly thinks. "...Okay, just crouch a little till you leave...And remember to take Baekhyun with you!"

Kai breaks into a bright smile, happy his plan was accepted. "Yes Hyung!"

\--- Sometime Later ---

It's been about 10 minutes since Kai teleported to America and he just can't shake off this feeling he's missing something. "Wait! Was it my phone?!" He frantically searches his pockets, quickly finding the phone to his relief. "I feel like I forgot something...Something important! But, I have everything so I guess not." He thinks for a moment more before shrugging it off, smiling happily as he gets distracted by the thought of seeing his friends and new members soon for their choreography run through. For now, he languidly walks to an empty studio to warm up by himself.

\--- More Time Later ---

Kai enters the large dance studio, smiling and greeting his friends before he goes to a corner to drop his bag to the floor. As he drops his bag, Mark appears beside him, a confused look on his face. "Yo, Hyung! Where's Hyung?" Kai looks confused for a moment as he registers the sentence full of "Hyung".

"Ah!" He exclaims quietly and begins to look around. "Oh, he's just over there! Taemin!" Said man looks up as his name was called, smiles, waves, then goes back to doing whatever it is he does with a glazed look and sinister smile.

"No no no! Wrong Hyung, the other one." Kai looks around, confused again as Mark shakes his head. "The loud one."

'Loud Hyung?...Oh!' He thinks to himself, suddenly realising what he forgot, or, should he say who he forgot. "Right! Loud Hyung, Baekhyun Hyung!" He states, when he suddenly remembers something else. "Or, should I say...Bacon Hyung?!"

Saying this, well, it was a bad idea. Why? Because now, both Kai and Mark begin to laugh. And continue to laugh. And keep going till they finally stop...Forgetting what they found funny in the first place and, unfortunately for him, Baekhyun too.

\--- Some Forgetting and Stretching Later ---

After thoroughly warming up, the boys take their opening positions to being their dance practice. Well, they would have began if Lucas hadn't suddenly stopped, brow furrowed as he counts the reflections in the mirror. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6- Hey, aren't we supposed to have 7 members?" He asks, confused at the sudden lack of an entire person. 

Kai and Mark both look at each other, eyes widened with guilt as they both remember what they forgot...For the second time for one of them. As they both avoid gazes, Taeyong spaces out, absorbed in his thoughts. 'Ah, put with another group of idiots.' He thinks bitterly. 'Well, at least I'm not the leader of these idiots! I'm not responsible for them.' Smiling slightly at the thought, suddenly okay with this arrangement. 'They're not my problem! They're the leaders problem...The leader who isn't here..." Suddenly not okay with this arrangement, his smile drops to a look of exasperation. 'I'll go get a manager.' Is his final thought before he is brought back to the real world by Ten stepping up, clearly done with the situation.

"Screw it!" Ten states loudly. glaring lightly at his new and old members. "Guess we're just a 6 member group now! Let's get on with practice, improvise, adapt, all that shit!" With that, he walks calmly back to his opening position and looks expectantly to the other 5 boys. 

They do actually begin and finish their dance practice, mainly because (and they wouldn't admit it) Ten is scary. After practice, though, Taeyong sneaks off to find a manger to report the situation that day. Taeyong, however, never found a manager, he did find Lee Sooman though.

\--- Late That Night in America ---

One report of the events that day later and Sooman ends up at a nice local restaurant, contemplating his choices while he shares a meal with the members of SuperM. 'On one hand, this is chaotic...But on the other hand...'Before finishing the thought he looks up, staring fondly at the person directly in front of him: Taemin. 'On the other hand I get to see more of my favourite child- I mean, artist. One of my favourite artists.' 

Sooman admires Taemin for a moment, noting how he looks so much more mature now, how he grew up well and how he was able to watch over him since he was a teenager. 'Ah, my boy is all grown up now.' Tears of pride well up in his eyes. "It's worth it." He states quietly, but not quiet enough as Taemin hear him.

Taemin looks up, confused smile on his face as he curiously asks "...What was?"

"...Everything." Sooman states, one single tear falling down his cheek.

\--- Meanwhile in Korea ---

Baekhyun sits comfy in front of his computer, watching some strange video on YouTube as he eats a snack, finding the video hilarious enough to almost choke on said snack. After coughing for a moment or two, he suddenly stops, freezes as his brows furrow. "I feel like I was supposed to do something today..." He grabs his phone and checks it for any texts or calls he could have missed, seeing none he shrugs and states "I guess not." With that, he throws his phone to the side and starts to laugh again over the same video.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, don't take it seriously, it's crack inspired by a conversation with my friend who asked "I’m so confused aren’t superm touring this month?" "Is Kai with them or with exo" "Liek what" to which I replied "He's with both, remember, his super power is teleportation" and then boom, this thing was born.
> 
> Hope someone finds joy from this, I took longer than intended to write this so I hope my efforts aren't for nought...But if they are, then better luck next time I guess.
> 
> Message to my dude: I did it, I made it into a fic, are you proud? This is what happens when I'm given idea with creative freedom, you probably shouldn't be proud.


End file.
